Capture These Moments
by goodbye world
Summary: A moment lasts all of a second, but the memory lives on forever. A collection of Next Gen drabbles. Most recent: RoseLysander, Explain. -I'm taking requests for pairings and prompts-
1. Grown Up: TeddyDominique

**Okay, so I just felt like starting this. I'll be adding more drabbles later. All Next Gen! Enjoy and Review!**

**Pairing: TeddyDominique**

**Prompt: Grown up**

Dom burst into his house excitedly one summer morning. Her red-gold curls bounced around her face prettily and her navy eyes sparkled with happiness. She looked beautiful. But Dominique always looked beautiful.

And he thought that in a completely brotherly way, of course.

"I'm a Prefect!" she squealed elatedly, running up to him.

She jumped into his arms and he held her tight, spinning her around easily. It felt right. Natural. Teddy knew he should let go, that he had already held on too long for a casual, brotherly hug. But Dominique's arms were around him and her face was nuzzled in his chest and her hair was tickling his chin and it just felt too good. And you really can't blame him for wanting to hold on to her pretty form for just a bit longer.

But then he let go and stepped back, grinning. "Good for you, kiddo," he said, knowing she would object, teasing her.

Dominique scowled and hit him playfully on the arm. "What do you mean 'kiddo'? I'm fifteen now!"

Teddy laughed. "Of course you are. The wittle baby's all gwown up now."

"Teddy Lupin! You stop mocking me right now, young man!" But she was laughing now too.

Teddy feigned offense. "'Young man'? You're the young one."

Dominique crossed her arms and sniffed with false indignation. "I'm only three years younger than you, you know."

Oh yes, Teddy definitely knew it. How could he not, with her standing here so pretty and grown up right in front of him?


	2. Peppermint: LysanderLily

**All right, here's the second. Hope you like it! Review!**

**Ah, yes, and I've decided to take requests. So post a pairing and a prompt in a review if you so choose. All Next Gen, please.**

**Pairing: LysanderLily**

**Prompt: Peppermint**

Lysander sat in the library every day from three o'clock to seven, reading. He read history books, biographies, textbooks, novels, mysteries, even the occasional treatise. Really, anything he could get his hands on. Sometimes he would get so lost in a book that when he looked up everyone would be gone and he would have missed dinner and had to go straight to Ravenclaw Tower.

He almost never spoke because, really, books were much better than real life. Everyone there was a hero and everything worked out in the end. In the real world, even with magic, nothing was ever so wonderful. So Lysander just ignored everyone.

That was not to say, however, that everyone ignored him.

He first noticed the smell. Every day, around five, right in the middle of Lysander's library time, the scent of peppermint would invade his nose. When he looked up, there was Lily Potter, the embodiment of charisma and shining eyes and fiery hair. And then she would start to talk about anything and everything, interrupting Lysander's reading and breaking his concentration.

And sometimes he wondered why she came every day to talk his ear off when he just sat there and pretended to tune her out the whole time. Especially when half the school was clamoring for Lily, Lily, Lily to be their friend and talk to them. Why would she choose Lysander?

But, of course, he never asked this.

Because if he did, she might leave. And he certainly didn't want that.

And, yeah, maybe she noticed that he never turned a page in his book when she sat with him.

And, yeah, maybe he didn't come to the library just to sit and read.


	3. Nonchalant: TeddyVictoire

**All right, this is a long one! Hopefully I'll actually get some reviews…? Chapter three and none so far. Yes, I am trying to get you to pity me.**

**Pairing: TeddyVictoire**

**Prompt: Nonchalant**

"Did you hear about Earl Davies and Victoire Weasley?" Arthur Liverwort asked in the Gryffindor common room one November evening.

Teddy did not like the way Arthur said their names together. "What about them?" he queried, trying to keep his voice even (and failing).

Arthur looked at him a bit strangely but answered, "Well Davies is going to ask her out, of course. And she'll definitely say yes. Honestly, every girl our year and under must have a crush on that guy—hey, where are you going?"

Teddy did not answer, because he had already stormed out of the common room, face red, to find Victoire. Performing a quick locating spell, he set off, quickly finding her in the library. God, why did she have to look so good? Her shimmery silver-blond hair hung over one shoulder as she bent over a book. She was biting her lip slightly and tapping her fingers on the table. Her ankles were crossed beneath her chair.

And she was alone. Had Davies gotten to her yet? Was he too late? But what if he hadn't…? Now that Teddy was here, he didn't really know how to broach the topic with Victoire, or what he had been planning on doing anyway. He had just left in the haze of anger. No plan or anything. Victoire would chastise him for his lack of logic. She was a Ravenclaw to the core.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't just leave it. He would be plagued by questions (and worries and regrets) if he didn't just ask her.

Walking up to her, he said (not so) nonchalantly, "Hey, Vic."

She smiled at his voice and said, "Hey, Teddy," before looking up at him and grinning broader. "What's up?"

"What do you mean? Why does something have to be up for me to come and talk to my best friend?" Great, now he sounded defensive. Which he was, but still…

"Teddy," she said very slowly and he liked the sound of his name on her lips. "You're in the library. You never come to the library."

Dang. He saw her point. Well, now that she was suspicious he decided he might as well get on with this whole thing. Nothing like a bit of bluntness… "Did Earl Davies ask you out?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

He looked at her in shock. He was too late. That idiot Davies had already asked her out and she must have said yes. Any girl in the whole school would have leaped at the chance to go out with Davies even though he was a total idiot. But why did it have to be Victoire? She was _his_. She had to be. "You can't go out with him," Teddy blurted suddenly. "He's a complete prick and you deserve better. He's nowhere near good enough for you, Vic."

She raised her eyebrows. "I thought you two were friends. Now he's a prick?"

"Yes!" Teddy exploded. "Yes, he's a prick because he asked you out and I'm the one who's in love with you! Not him!"

Then he turned the traditional Weasley red even though he wasn't a Weasley or even related at all. God, why was he such an idiot? Had he really just confessed his love for a girl when she had obviously just agreed to go out with someone else? He looked at Victoire.

Victoire was staring at him.

Oh, God. Crap. This was bad, bad, ba—

"I said no," her voice was cool, amused. "To Davies, I mean. I said no."

Teddy blinked. And stared. "Well why didn't you tell me that before!" he asked in an almost-shout.

She looked at him, bemused. "You didn't ask."

There she was, going all Ravenclaw on him again. He rolled his eyes.

Then he remembered and the blush was back. "Er… do you have anything to say about what I said… before?"

Why was he still hopeful? Honestly, she was his best friend. Nothing romantic existed on her side. He was just stupid, stupid, stupid for falling in love with her. Why did he have to ruin—

"Oh, right," Victoire said.

Then she reached up and twined her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him full on the mouth.

**Come on, review! Anything is better than zero. Actually, mathematically speaking, anything is infinitely better that zero, because any number divided by infinity is zero and any number divided by zero is infinity. And, yes, I am using my awesome Calculus skills against you. Review! (Please.)**


	4. Discourteous: RoseScorpius

**Pairing: RoseScorpius**

**Prompt: Discourteous**

There was nothing nice about their relationship. He was rude to her and she snubbed him. In classes, it was always a _fightfightfight_ to see who would be the best that day. Because someone always had to win, didn't they?

And other people called them childish and immature for their behavior, because the war was over and prejudices weren't supposed to exist anymore. But they didn't understand. It wasn't because she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy. No, it was because she was _Rose_ and he was _Scorpius_ and this was just the way they were.

It had always been this way, ever since first year when he had pulled her hair and she had retaliated by putting her toad on his breakfast plate.

So it was exactly the same in fifth year. She made some discourteous remark about his performance at the last Quidditch game and he levitated her books out of her hands and above her head, where she couldn't reach them.

And, sure, some people called them juvenile for their antics, and maybe they were, just a little bit. But those people had never really understood Rose and Scorpius's relationship, anyway, so who cared what they thought.

Because, see, all that _fight-fight-fighting_ had other effects, too.

Only when she was with Scorpius did Rose's ocean blue eyes get fire in them to match her hair. And only when Scorpius teased Rose did his stormy grey eyes dance.

And sometimes, they couldn't help but stare at this phenomenon.

But thank goodness no one noticed _that_.

**All right, number four! If you liked this enough, please review! Thank you!**


	5. Comfortable: LucyLorcan

**Pairing: LucyLorcan**

**Prompt: Comfortable**

Lucy was finally able to make it to the gardens around five and thought she was about to collapse with exhaustion by the time she got there. Being social (or at least talking every now and then to her House mates) was quite exhausting. She needed her plants to give her a reprieve and reenergize her. Sadly, her plants were all at home so she had to make do with the Hogwarts gardens. They were wonderful gardens and all, with more plants than she had at home, but they weren't _hers_. She hadn't grown the plants up from seedlings. But hopefully she could still take care of them…

When she reached the Greenhouses and surrounding gardens the doors were unlocked and the shed with gardening supplies was open. Lucy figured this meant she could take whatever she wanted. So she grabbed a watering can, filled it up, and went over to a patch of normal Muggle flowers, pansies, she was pretty sure, to begin watering. They looked sadly neglected. Maybe no one was interested enough to take care them when there were so many more magical plants around. Hmph. Well. Lucy would be sure to—

"You're Lucy Weasley, right?" a voice asked behind her.

Lucy jumped and bit back a scream of surprise. It emerged as a pathetic-sounding squeal instead. She whipped around, short blond hair slapping her face, to see a lanky boy her age standing behind her. He had thistledown blond hair and bright, curious blue eyes. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes…" Lucy replied suspiciously. People didn't usually just come up and talk to her. Not once they knew her, at least. They did that to her cousins, not boring little Lucy.

He grinned. "I thought I recognized you. I'm Lorcan Scamander. I've seen you at the Burrow a couple times, I think."

Ah. That would explain his familiarity. Actually, now that she thought about it, she remembered him from some classes and the Sorting Ceremony, too. Gryffindor, she remembered, along with most of her family. Fred, Louis, James, Dominique, and Rose were all Gryffindor. Victoire had been a Ravenclaw and Roxanne was now. Albus was the lone Slytherin of the lot. And she and Molly were both Hufflepuff.

Lorcan cleared his throat and Lucy realized she'd been staring, lost in thought, and hadn't bothered to answer his introduction. This was why people didn't hang around her much, she cursed herself. She needed to be more social if she ever wanted any friends… "Nice to meet you," she said weakly.

Lorcan grinned, seeming to forgive her lapse, and asked, "So you like flowers?"

Lucy smiled shyly, turning back to her pansies. "Very much."

Lucy took care of flowers for the rest of the night and Lorcan talked to her. Occasionally she chimed in. But it was always comfortable, which was uncommon for Lucy. Usually she only felt at ease when she was alone with her plants.

**Heh. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I really hate standardized testing. But I'm back now, so review, 'kay?**


	6. A Christmas Dream: LorcanLucy

**Pairing: LorcanLucy**

**Prompt: A Christmas Dream**

**For: Melodiux**

Lorcan and his twin were stuck at Hogwarts for the Christmas of his fourth year. Their parents had decided to go on a worldwide expedition searching for Umgubular Slashkilters. Sometimes Lorcan wondered where he had come from in this family. Lysander took after their parents with his dreamy, wishful nature. Lorcan was more down-to-earth, more realistic, and completely unlike the rest of the Scamanders. He loved them and all, but he just didn't seem to fit.

Yeah, Lorcan was no optimist, but was it really that idealistic to hope that just once he could talk about something important to him and feel like they were actually listening instead of thinking he'd gotten a Wrackspurt in his head?

Maybe it was, he thought. Perhaps they just couldn't understand his fascination with legislation and magical law in the same way that he couldn't fathom the existence of nargles.

Well. That was depressing.

And, yeah, he was a realist, he was practical, but he couldn't help hoping. It was a wish upon a star, an impossible Christmas dream, and everyone knew that Santa Claus wasn't real. But, maybe, just on December twenty-fifth, one of the most magical days of the year, it would happen and someone would finally understand him.

Despite these thoughts, Lorcan was still shocked when, while he was reading a treatise on magical law that he had received for Christmas that morning, Lucy Weasley came up to him and asked what it was, blue eyes bright.

He blinked at her, and answered.

She smiled. "Really? That's so cool! Do you like government?"

He was in awe. She actually sounded interested. Everyone else thought it was boring and just tuned him out as soon as he began to talk about legislation and treaties and compromises. Not Lucy, though. She encouraged him to go into detail about the treatise, even asking questions when she didn't comprehend something he said.

And, eventually, he felt like she did understand it, or at least his passion for it. Finally, someone did.

Looking into her sparkling sapphire eyes, he found that maybe he was able to believe in impossible wishes on stars and Christmas dreams, after all.

**Yay! My first request! I'm fairly pleased with this one. Thanks, Melodiux! I'm still taking more requests if you've got them. Review (please)!**


	7. Fire: AlbusOC

**Pairing: AlbusOC**

**Prompt: Fire**

**For: AbyssinianSerengeti**

Everyone liked Albus Potter. Seriously. Now, when you've got a big school like Hogwarts, full of hormonal teenagers, that doesn't seem likely. Especially since Albus was a Slytherin. But, hey, he never claimed to be statistically sound.

Maybe it was because he was so very easygoing. Albus never got in fights, or arguments, or even little squabbles. He was just so darn agreeable all the time.

But, see, that was also a problem. It's pretty hard to agree with everyone all the time. So how the heck did Albus do it? Well, he just sacrificed all his own opinions, of course. It was easier to just go along with what everyone else said, anyway, instead of arguing about it and trying to prove they were wrong.

Albus didn't seem to have the fire that flamed in the rest of the family. He didn't need to fight-fight-fight all the time to make himself right and he didn't burn with passion. For anything.

Albus was agreeable.

Then, one day, he blew up at Jolie Everbloom in the middle of the Great Hall. The whole of the student population must have been staring at them in disbelief, because Albus Potter didn't _get_ angry. But Jolie just took it and yelled back at him, like he was a normal person who could argue and fight and disagree just like the rest of them.

And, as the argument continued and extended through the year, Albus felt his own fire awaken within him. It burned hot in his heart and he grew less agreeable and more _Albus_ the more he fought and disagreed with Jolie.

So he wasn't really surprised when, one night, he found himself alone with her in a broom cupboard, her lips flaming on his and her hands fire-hot on his body.

Because, hey, fire can't help but spread.

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers so far! Keep sending me requests, 'cause it's more fun to write for you all than for me.**


	8. Explain: RoseLysander

**Pairing: RoseLysander**

**Prompt: Explain**

-:-

She's Rose, so she's in the boathouse, tinkering with James's broom, when he finds her. Now that she thinks back on it, the boathouse probably wasn't the best of hiding places, considering the fact that Lysander knew she went there whenever she was upset. But it's already done, so she pretends she doesn't notice him hovering over her. She doesn't have to look at him to know that he's wringing his hands like he does when he gets really worried and that he's biting his lip.

"Rose, you have to talk to me," he says.

She ignores him, retreating into her former shell of silence, the one she used to live in. Before she met him. It feels hollow now.

His voice takes on a pleading tone as he says, "I'm sorry, really. Please, Rose." He leans forward to touch her shoulder and she flinches away. "Just let me explain."

That finally sets her off, and she explodes, all her pent-up anger flowing out as she yells, "Explain what? How you were just using me to make Lily jealous? Why you kissed her while we were _dating_? How you've been in love with her this whole time? How can you explain that, Lysander? How?" And now she's crying and the anger is gone, replaced with loneliness and sorrow. "Just leave me alone," she whispers.

"No," he says, walking over to sit in front of her. She inches away, so he moves backward, giving her space. "I'm not leaving until you understand. I didn't kiss Lily. She kissed me. And I'm not in love with her. We used to go out, yeah, but I've never been in love with her. I was never using you." He's biting his lip again and looking away from her. "I really, really like you. More than like you."

Rose blinks at him, tears still in her eyes. "I don't know if I believe you," she says, her voice broken. "I want to, but I don't know. It never made sense for you to like me over her. I think I always knew something like this would happen. It makes so much more sense if it's true." And she wants to believe him, she really does, but what could he see in her, when he could have Lily? She looks away from him.

He moves forward, lifting her chin and forcing her to look in his eyes. "It's not true, Rose. I love you so much more than I could ever like her. You're beautiful and brilliant and unique. I've been so _happy_ since I got to know you and I want to keep knowing you. I don't care if you don't feel anything for me anymore. I just want you in my life. Please just forgive me."

And his grey eyes look so very earnest that this time she can't help really believing him.

So, naturally, she closes the distance between them and kisses him.

A few minutes later, he grins at her and says, "I take it that's a yes?"

She giggles and nods, somehow finding herself happy again despite all that has happened.

-:-

**Well. It's been a really long time. Sorry about that. I'll try to update my other stories if I can get over my writer's block… We'll see, I guess. Anyways, please review if you liked it, and don't alert/favorite without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


End file.
